spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob UnCanon
To see the transcript for this game, click here. SpongeBob UnCanon is a 2006 crossover video game published by THQ and Nintendo and developed by Nickelodeon in association with other media corporations such as Namco, Hanna-Barbera, Lucasfilm and The Pokemon Company. It was released on April 13, 2006, in Japan and May 2, 2006, in the United States for the Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and GameCube. It was later released on the Wii as a launch title on November 19, 2006, in the United States and December 2, 2006, in Japan. It is the first licensed SpongeBob game to be a crossover of media franchises not owned by Nickelodeon. The game sold 2.7 million copies in the United States and 4 million copies in Japan and was met with positive reviews from critics as well as a cult following within the SpongeBob community and other fanbases. The game is a platforming crossover title that mashes up SpongeBob SquarePants ''with non-Nickelodeon titles including ''Star Wars, The Flintstones, Pokemon, Super Mario Bros. ''and Namco arcade hits, including ''Pac-Man. Plot While getting ready for a typical day of work at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob notices that the Krabby Patty secret formula was stolen by Plankton again and even worse, he is not at the Chum Bucket. Fearing that the Krusty Krab is at risk of going out of business, he embarks on an adventure with his best friend Patrick to chase down Plankton in pursuit of the secret formula. However, as the two friends track down Plankton to get the formula back, they warp to other universes where they meet iconic characters such as Mario, Luke Skywalker, Fred Flintstone, Pac-Man and Pikachu, and they notice that Plankton has hatched a bigger evil scheme up his sleeves aside from stealing the Krabby Patty formula: forming a team-up with his own villainous organization (Team Copepod) and villains from each universe SpongeBob and Patrick travel to. Now they must recruit a cavalry of characters that lead their rightful worlds, with a Pikachu of SpongeBob's choice mainly fighting by their side, in the ultimate attempt to recover the formula and foil Plankton's diabolical plan. Gameplay The player is in control of SpongeBob, Patrick and SpongeBob's Pikachu. Each of the characters have their own unique abilities. * SpongeBob can use his spin technique to defeat enemies, push buttons and launch projectiles, blow bubbles to help him reach higher places and inflate his pants to help him glide across gaps. * Patrick can use his belly to defeat enemies, push buttons and project enemy attacks away from him, pick up and throw random objects at mechanisms and enemies and use his bad breath to stun enemies. * SpongeBob's Pikachu 'has the same moveset as any other Pikachu would. He can use his Electric-type abilities, including Thunderbolt, to paralyze/stun and defeat enemies, use his Iron Tail attack to project enemies and projectiles away from him and possesses a super attack called "High Voltage", which can be fueled by Thunder Stones. Each stage is constructed in a 3D platformer style similar to ''Pac-Man World 2 and Super Mario 64. Players must avoid environmental hazards and cross many different platforms while fighting off the evil Team Copepod clans and other types of enemies. Players will frequently come across mini-bosses and bosses to battle in certain stages. There are four separate items included in the game: Currency, Thunder Stones, Krabby Patties and Vaults. Each type serves its own purpose. * '''Currency '''comes in four different colors and each kind has a different value. Bronze Currency gives 10 points, Silver Currency gives 20 points, Golden Currency gives 50 points and the rare Rainbow Currency gives 100 points. Currency is used to upgrade the playable characters' abilities depending on specific numbers of points required. * '''Thunder Stones '''are used to charge up Pikachu's High Voltage super attack. * '''Krabby Patties '''will help SpongeBob, Patrick and Pikachu to regain their health and recover from damage. * '''Vaults '''are secret items that are hidden throughout each level and they come in varying numbers. If the player collects all vaults in a level, extra content will be unlocked. One of the most unique features of the game is the ability to summon characters the player recruits throughout the game for backup, which is known as the Cavalry. Cavalry characters will aid SpongeBob, Patrick and Pikachu in time of need. The wait time for availability to a character starts off long, but can get shorter with each upgrade to the Cavalry from paying with Currency. The Cavalry contains seven different chararcters, which possess their own abilities. * '''Eevee '''can transform into a random Eeveelution and attack with her elemental abilties depending on what type she is. * '''Staryu '''can use his Spinning Attack to fire laser beams from its eye in order to confuse enemies. * '''Wario & Waluigi '''each have their own moves. Wario uses a magnet to summon nearby Currency for SpongeBob, Patrick and Pikachu while Waluigi will stomp on enemies to stun them. * '''Yoshi '''can eat enemies and put them inside of eggs for the playable characters to break. The eggs make the enemies vulnerable with one hit. * '''The Great Gazoo becomes a Calvary character after he is defeated as a boss. He has the ability to freeze time for the playable characters, so enemies do not move, making them vulnerable to attack. * '''Yoda '''will use his lightsaber and acrobatics to hold off other enemies. * '''Pac-Man '''has the ability to eat random enemies. Once he finished with his appetite spree, he will exchange Currency. The amount of Currency depends on how many enemies Pac-Man has gobbled up. Characters Playable * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * SpongeBob's Pikachu Non-Playable * Mr. Krabs * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Gary * Ash Ketchum * Ash's Pikachu * Brock * May * Max * Professor Oak * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Dino * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Mr. Slate * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Princess Leia * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Master Yoda * Pac-Man Levels Bikini Bottom * Conch Street & Downtown * Goo Lagoon * Jellyfish Fields * Stinger Summit * Plankton's Jellyfish Jellier Hoenn Region * Petalburg Woods * Petalburg City * Meteor Falls * Secret Island * Plankton's Propaganda Broadcast Station Mushroom Kingdom * Castle Grounds * Peach's Castle * Desert Hill * Yoshi's Island * Plankton's Dynamic Dinosaur Zoo Bedrock * Quarrey * Stone Age Suburbs * Daily Granite * Pebbles Fun Factory * Plankton's Brontotastic Business Namco Museum * Arcade Halls * Pac-Man * Dig Dug * Galaga * Plankton's Digital Doomsday Device Imperial Galaxy * Tatooine * Hoth * Endor * Imperial Fortress * Plankton's Death Eye Dirty Bottom (Team Copepod's Bikini Bottom) * Road to Bikini Bottom * Downtown * Chum Bucket Prison * Chum Bucket Lab * Plankton's Ultimate Conquer Plot Bosses Mini-Bosses * Mightyena * Kamek * The Great Gazoo * Omega Pooka * Boba Fett * Team Copepod Security Cameras Main Bosses * Prince Jellyfish * Dirty Bubble * Team Rocket * Absol * Archie * Petey Piranha * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Cocoasaurus Rex * Pac-Man Ghost Gang * King Galaspark * Jabba the Hutt * Elite Trooper * Darth Vader * SpongeBob's Pikachu (possessed by Team Copepod) * Karen * Plankton Cast * Tom Kenny (SpongeBob, French Narrator, Gary) * Bill Fagerbakke (Patrick) * Mr. Lawrence (Plankton) * Clancy Brown (Mr. Krabs) * Rodger Bumpass (Squidward) * Carolyn Lawrence (Sandy) * Charles Nelson Reilly (Dirty Bubble) * Jill Talley (Karen) * Ikue Ōtani (Pikachu) * Veronica Taylor (Ash, May) * Eric Stuart (Brock, James) * Amy Birnbaum (Max) * Rachael Lillis (Jessie) * Maddie Blaustein (Meowth) * Stan Hart (Professor Oak) * Kayzie Rodgers (Eevee) * Shinichiro Miki (Staryu) * Charles Martinet (Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi) * Jen Taylor (Peach, Toad) * Kazumi Totaka (Yoshi) * Scott Burns (Bowser) * Dolores Rogers (Bowser Jr.) * Atsushi Masaki (Kamek) * Henry Corden (Fred Flintstone) * Frank Welker (Barney Rubble) * Tress MacNeille (Wilma Flintstone) * Grey DeLisle (Betty Rubble) * John Stephenson (Mr. Slate) * Harvey Korman (The Great Gazoo) * Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) * Harrison Ford (Han Solo) * Carrie Fisher (Princess Leia) * Frank Oz (Yoda) * Anthony Daniels (C-3PO) * Jeremy Bulloch (Boba Fett) * Larry Ward (Jabba the Hutt) * James Earl Jones (Darth Vader) * Frank Oz (Yoda) Trivia * While the game was in development, all of the voice clips for the Pokémon characters are completed before Pokémon USA’s voice change, making this the very last Pokémon anime project featuring the original cast. Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:AleksHudock Category:2000's Category:Crossover Games Category:Video games rated E